Faolan Lupin and the Marauder's Map
by Air-Jack Prime
Summary: The Original Marauders have all passed on...but their spirit lives on in four Hogwarts students...who are just starting their first year. The grandchildren of the original cast...what could possibly go wrong?


**My sister Elhini and I thought "what if there was a new generation of Marauders?" and...hey! Give...**

 ***takes keyboard* _T_ _hank you! Elhini Prime here, guys, sorry 'bout taking Air-Jack's (technically mine as we typed it mostly on my computer) keyboard from her, but she kept telling me that she wasn't good at giving descriptions. Anyway, this is the Harry Potter story that I've been talking about featuring four OCs, but instead of having them as the next gen. heroes (ie: Albus Severus, James, etc...) we have their kids wrecking havoc on Hogwarts._**

 _ **Anyway, we own nothing but the three (soon to be four) OCs: Faolan Lupin, Sarah Weasley and Jesse Potter.**_

Chapter 1

It was just your average day at Kings' Cross station, well…honestly, less than average. Although nowadays it wasn't uncommon to see strange people roaming the platforms, today was mostly an exception. Seeing a tall man with bright turquois hair walking with a young girl with ash-blonde hair with black highlights wasn't unusual, after all…many people dyed their hair nowadays…

It was the trolley that the girl pushed that caught quite a few stares. Piled high with trunks, which wasn't uncommon with children going off to school…it was the barn owl in a cage that made people stare.

"Got everything?" the man with bright blue hair asked his eleven year old daughter.

"Yes, Dad. Would you stop asking me that," the girl sighed as she pushed her trolley through the train station.

"I just want to make sure you don't leave anything behind, Faolan," her father told her.

The two made their way through the train station until they reached a pillar with the numbers nine and ten on each side. Faolan took a deep breath…that wall did _not_ look mobile…or pleasant to run into. What if it was the wrong one?

"Ready?" the man asked putting his hand on the girl's back.

Faolan nodded to her father and the both of them ran through the wall into what seemed to be another world. Faolan looked to see a red and black train that had the Hogwarts crest on the front. Walking to the loading platform, Faolan and her father started to search for their relatives…or at least some familiar face.

"Teddy! Faolan!" a girl with brown-sugar colored skin, red ombré hair, and dark brown eyes waved to the father and daughter.

Sarah Weasley, daughter of Fred Weasley II and granddaughter of the remaining Hogwarts Master of Chaos, George Weasley. She was also George's _favorite_ grandchild…mainly because while she might have looked angelic and innocent…

The girl could be a little _demon_ when she wanted to be!

"Sarah!" Faolan beamed, running up to and embracing her cousin.

Teddy walked up to the rest of the family and greeted them.

"So where's the chick magnet?" Faolan teased, her golden eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Jesse? Sarah cocked her head.

"No Uncle James..." Faolan snarked, "Of _course_ Jesse!"

"I…dunno,"

"Psst," a voice hissed.

The girls looked around themselves.

"Pssst!" came the voice again…only _louder_.

"Did you hear that?!" Sarah asked, concerned.

"Over here!" the voice called.

The girls followed the sound of the voice until they came up to a boy with wild, dark brown hair hiding behind a pillar.

"Jesse? What are you doing back here?" Faolan asked the boy.

"Hiding," Jesse whispered.

"From who?" Sarah asked her cousin.

" _Them_ ," he motioned the girls in the station.

Faolan grinned malevolently. She knew all the girls adored her cousin.

"Hey everyone! Jesse Potter is right here!" she yelled.

The girls in the station frantically looked to see where he was.

"Thanks a lot Fal," Jesse deadpanned.

"You're welcome!" Faolan smirked, "Now let's go find us some seats on the train."

* * *

The trio met back up with their family to say their goodbyes. George pulled his granddaughter to the side, smiling conspiratorially as he put his aged hands on her shoulders.

"Now, my little apprentice, you remember what we decided we were going to do your first year?"

"Something bigger and better than what you and grandpa Fred did," Sarah grinned, making George grin and ruffle her red hair.

"Atta girl," he told her, digging into his suit for a small, folded up piece of paper, "Now, your grandpa Harry gave this back to me after he left Hogwarts, I think it's best I give it to you. Anyways, Sarah…you are _not_ to open it until you get Sorted and are _alone_. And do _not_ let your stick in the mud parents know that I gave it to you. Ok?"

"Anything you say, grandpa," Sarah grinned, right as the train whistle blew, "Oh! Gotta go! Don't forget to write!"

"You too, my little monster," George chuckled, hugging his granddaughter once again before letting her run off to the train and skip aboard right as the conductor started to close the doors.

* * *

George went over to the gathering of Weasleys, Potters, and the one Lupin before waving as the train started pulling out.

"Why do I have the sudden feeling that those three are going to cause as much trouble as we did?" Harry asked, watching as his grandson, Jesse, pulled his head back through the window.

"Count me in on that feeling too," Teddy muttered as Faolan waved energetically at him.

"It can't _possibly_ be as bad as when we were there," Ron snorted as his great-niece pulled her head back into the window.

"You all forget," George snickered, " _Who_ their grandparents and parents are,"

The assembled family froze and shuddered.

"God help those teachers," came the unanimous mutter.

 **I finally got the keyboard back from my sister, thank goodness, *smack!* Ow! No Gibbs-slapping! Anyway, next chapter, we get to meet our fourth OC! Introducing: Da-mmph!**

 ** _Elhini here, sorry everybody...Air-Jack, you are_ not _allowed to tell anyone his name. Anyway, I'm gonna let you loose...so you can do your ending._**

 **Finally! Anyway...**

 **As Porky Pig would say: "Ba-deep Ba-deep Ba-deep! That's all folks!" Hope you all liked it!**

 **-Air-Jack Prime:P**


End file.
